


Oh, yeah... right.

by sunshinejade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Wedding Planning, im sorry minwonists, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejade/pseuds/sunshinejade
Summary: Wonwoo keeps dreaming, but it feels like a nightmare. He just wants to go back home to Mingyu, that's where he's supposed to be. Especially now, with only one week left til the wedding.Oh, yeah ... right. the wedding.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Oh, yeah... right.

Wonwoo opens the door to find Mingyu sprawled on the couch in the living room, glasses on and staring at his phone with a bored expression on his face. The younger turns to face him, his eyes lighting up in happiness as he takes in Wonwoo's form walking inside the apartment.

It will never cease to warm his heart to see the giddiness in the fiancè's face whenever he comes back from work. Too lovely, too endearing, too happy. 

It resembles a puppy: his puppy, _his_ Mingyu. 

"I see someone's been slacking off, huh?" Wonwoo says with a playful scoff, letting his briefcase fall to the floor, next to where he left his dress shoes. 

Mingyu looks like he's about to say something, his lips are pulled down in a small pout and there's a small crease on his forehead. He seems to be offended by the accusation, no matter how playful and Wonwoo really can't help but downright giggle at his expression. 

Perfectly in sync, as Wonwoo walks closer to the couch, Mingyu sits up and makes space for the older. He's still frowning. From where the older is standing, it's honestly quite the view. 

It pulls at his heart in the sweetest way. Jeon Wonwoo will forever be weak for Kim Mingyu, that much he has known for quite some time.

"Hyung-" starts the younger one in a whiny tone. "I worked so hard today!" 

Wonwoo sits down gracefully, softly placing his hands over Mingyu's. 

"I packed almost everything!" He says eagerly.  
_If he was an actual puppy_ , Wonwoo can't help but think, _his tail would most definitely be wiggling right now._

"Kwannie did the bathroom and the bedroom, there wasn't really much left anyway. I took care of the kitchen, of course!"

There's a small chill that takes Wonwoo by surprise and for a second he feels like screaming. He feels like getting up and telling Mingyu to stop putting his belongings in the boxes, or maybe getting down on his knees and begging for him to never leave him. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Mingyu left.

His panic must be obvious in his eyes because Mingyu stops his rant on how tiring his day was and how Kwannie kept teasing him.

"Is everything okay, hyung?" he asks, squeezing his hands in worry.

Wonwoo lets his finger slip from the other's grip and slowly lifts them up to cup Mingyu's face. If his fingers are cold, Mingyu lets no sign of discomfort show and actually covers his persistently freezing hands with his big and warm ones. Only then does Wonwoo realise they were trembling a little.  
_Damned hand tremors,_ he thinks.

"Almost done packing" mutters Mingyu after a second of silence. 

The worry is still there, but he lets it go and Wonwoo can't help but smile because Mingyu knows.  
He knows that silence means Wonwoo doesn't want to talk so even if he's worried, the younger is just moving on with his monologue.

No one knows how to deal with him quite like Mingyu. 

Wonwoo closes his eyes for a second and leans in to rest his forehead on Mingyu's and it's so, so comforting to have him there.  
To have him grounding him to reality. To peace. To happiness.

"A couple of days more and our new house will be ready as well as all of our things." 

All traces of panic and fear leave his body as Mingyu says those words.

Our... _our_.

_Oh yeah... right._

What is Wonwoo so worried about? Yes, Mingyu had been packing.

He had been packing on his own because Wonwoo was busy with his job and the new deal with the Japanese advertising company so Mingyu had called Seungkwan and Seokimin to help. Help sort out what to bring to their new house. The new house they had bought to start their new life as a married couple. 

Their new house as _husbands_. 

Yeah... right. How could he have forgotten? 

No need to panic, Mingyu wasn't leaving.

Wonwoo opens his eyes to find Mingyu already looking at him. The older man offered him a small smile. 

"We'll move in right after the wedding." The younger whispered.  
"What do you think?" he adds after a while, his kind warm eyes asking him to see any sign of sadness or distress.

"Sounds perfect, Gyu."

His hands are still in Mingyu's and there's still a slight tremor in them but as soon as the fiancè notices, he holds them tighter and brings them to his lips.

His heart is flooded with love at the gesture. Everything will be okay, even his stupid hands' termors because Mingyu is Mingyu and Mingyu is always there. 

+++

When Wonwoo wakes up, Mingyu is not there.  
His personal sunshine is not lying in bed next to him. Instead, there's a blinding light coming in from a window he forgot to shield with the thick curtains.

He jumps out of bed with a dreadful feeling in his heart. 

Only once he gets to the middle of the living room he realises how unfamiliar this apartment is. No sign of Mingyu here, no sign of Wonwoo either.

"Are you okay, hyung?" 

His head snaps to look behind him and he only has time to process how the words are not being said in Mingyu's mellow voice before his eyes are met with a very bewildered Seungkwan.

The younger man is scanning him up and down with a concerned look. 

Wonwoo shakes his head and mutters something unintelligible about mornings and nightmares and stress. He shouldn't be scared about Seungkwan pressing him for more information. After all, they've been on enough business trips together for the younger to know not to take his friend's early morning rumblings too seriously.

Wonwoo sighs, he takes a few deep breaths and pours himself a mug of coffee, or at least he tries.

The electric coffee-maker is empty. Wonwoo groans and turns to glare at Seungkwan, who shrugs and winks before turning again to his phone. He loads it once more and as he waits for his coffee he actually has time to dwell on what had just happened.

He had that dream again. Or maybe it's a nightmare. He's not sure, because the dream is mostly full of dread on his part, but it's also full of love on Mingyu's part. And it does end nicely, sweetly, with Mingyu's lips on his skin. 

Except then, when Wonwoo wakes up, Mingyu isn't there and that leaves him feeling drained and empty so he's not sure. 

He inhales and exhales and then again for a few seconds.  
All is well. All is fine.

Wonwoo is in Japan, he remembers now more clearly. He left almost a week ago to finalize the papers for the deal with the advertising agency. He almost scoffed at that. No wonder his dream had felt so real. His work truly did follow him everywhere. 

When he left Mingyu had just started packing. He remembers seeing the younger the last time, standing in their living room putting together the boxes he was going to use and sorting them by size. He had on the same outfit Wonwoo kept seeing him in during his dream.

By now he must be done, he thinks, or at the very least a day of packing before being done.  
It makes sense, after all, the wedding is in a week and a half and Mingyu kept insisting that all the boxes had to be sent to the new place a week before the ceremony.

_"Because we'll need the last week to make sure everything is ready and we can't worry about moving if we're worrying about other things."_ he had said with an underlying nervousness in his tone over dinner with their friends.

Wonwoo had rolled his eyes back then, insisting that there was still so much time to pack even after the wedding or even after the honeymoon, while Seungkwan just nagged all of them for never listening to him. 

_"I told you, didn't I? If you had scheduled the packing to start a month ago, I could have helped you, but you chose to drag it on to two weeks before the wedding and right when Wonwoo hyung and I are off to Japan!"_

_"Well, who plans a business trip two weeks before their wedding!"_ had grumbled back Mingyu.

  
  


Wonwoo remembers how it stung to hear that. He had wanted to call off the trip there and then, to be free to stay by Mingyu's side and help him with everything.

Wonwoo's mind gets called back to the present by a soft chuckle and the beeping of the coffee maker. He pours his coffee even if he doesn't feel like drinking it anymore.

Seungkwan chuckles again, louder and it sounds almost like a giggle and for the first time in the day Wonwoo actually takes in his presence.

Unlike Wonwoo, Seungkwan is actually dressed and elegantly too.  
The difference between the old coffee-stained oversized t-shirt Wonwoo calls a pyjama and Seungkwan's grey suit is striking. Moments like this make him wonder if the other is truly younger than him and how the hell does he always manage to seem so put together.

Seungkwan is still holding onto his mug, but his eyes are trained to his phone and there's an unmistakable spark in his eyes as he texts hurriedly.   
A small sigh follows. Content and light as the younger softly rest his lips on the rim of his mug.

Even with one of the biggest deals of his career on his shoulders, Seungkwan looks well-rested and stress-free. Wonwoo wishes he could relate. 

Also, Seungkwan, being Seungkwan, had taken charge of all the hardest aspects of wedding planning because Mingyu would fall into panic and indecisiveness at every question people asked him. And Seungkwan had handled everything as if he had in himself the strength and spirit of the groom, the other groom, the wedding planner and the entirety of the wedding party.

Again, Wonwoo wishes he could relate. The preparations seem to be sucking all energies out of him and all he wants is to go back home and lock himself inside his apartment with Mingyu and skip the wedding altogether.

He stares in envy as Seungkwan sips on his coffee.  
Seungkwan is at the prime of his life. And any other day Wonwoo would be so happy for his dongsaeng. 

Seungkwan is young, yet in a high and respectable position in a renowned company. Same as Wonwoo; they got in the company together and climbed their way up side by side. 

Seungkwan is madly in love with his best friend. Same as Wonwoo, but Wonwoo had loved Mingyu since high school while the younger had met his better half only a few months after getting the job.

Seungkwan was surrounded by family and friends, so full of love and affection. Same as Wonwoo, they had shared so many anecdotes about childhood and school and university and their group of friends had merged together a few years back.

Yet Seungkwan woke up every day with a light heart and the certainty that these were the best years of his life.

And Wonwoo knows he's supposed to feel the same way, but he can't stop the thumping of his heart, beating to the sound of dread and the rhythm of fear.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath as Seungkwan washes his mug and gives him a quick overview of the last two days they were to spend in Tokyo.

Turning his ring on his finger, the ring Mingyu had cautiously slipped on his finger with a shy and giddy smile a day that felt like a lifetime ago, he forces himself to believe that everything is the same and nothing can go wrong.

Then, Seungkwan waves a perfectly manicured hand in front of him and at the sight, the spell is broken and Wonwoo has all his fears crashing back in.

_Oh, yeah... right._

+++

Wonwoo shakes his head as Seungkwan leads him to a Starbucks stand in the middle of the airport. 

They have time to kill, with their flight back getting delayed a few hours.  
They were meant to leave at 1 pm which meant landing at 3 pm. A perfectly crafted flight plan, obviously Seungkwan's doing, that gave them enough time to get home at around 4 pm and nap a little before their group dinner. 

And now Wonwoo has to wait. 

He's been buzzing with anxious energy all day, eager to get back to his apartment because no matter the stress catching up to him, he just needs to see Mingyu's kind eyes once and he feels like he can deal with all of it. At least he hopes so.

Seungkwan orders an Americano and Wonwoo frowns because it's the middle of the day and Seungkwan has bragged about his perfect night sleep all morning. Also, he's always energetic. There's no reason to buy a coffee and he has to hold his tongue from reprimanding the younger.

He sighs and dwells on it for a second, before falling in line after Seungkwan.

Wonwoo hates taking coffee after lunch-time because his system is weak and caffeine always keeps him awake at night, but he's had that dream that feels like a nightmare again. He had it even during his nap the previous day and he really doesn't need to see Mingyu for the first time in a week with an underlying sense of danger looming over his head.

He plans to stay awake at the very least until the end of the day, even if it means following Seungkwan's toxic footsteps of inhaling Americanos left and right.

Seungkwan strikes a conversation with the cashier in broken Japanese and switches halfway to broken English and it's actually cute how much he likes talking to strangers. It really couldn't be him, thinks Wonwoo awkwardly.

The older man decides to try his luck with Korean.  
After all, Japan and Korea are so close and people at Incheon Airport often know Japanese, _so it must be likewise here, right?_

His theory is proven right and Seungkwan scoffs at him in a fake annoyed manner, giving him the side-eye and quickly leaving him to wait for his coffee on his own. 

When Wonwoo bursts out laughing, it's light and genuine and he speedily walks after Seungkwan, careful not to spill his coffee.  
When he manages to catch up with him, Seungkwan still gives him the cold shoulder and he ruffles his hair which in hindsight doesn't help, in fact, Seungkwan glares harder. 

Wonwoo lets him act for a few seconds before scoffing himself and at this point, they both know it's just for fun, but Seungkwan has this way of making people want to play along with his little scenarios, no matter how silly.

Wonwoo acts annoyed and tells Seungkwan to learn how to be respectful of his elders. He stomps his foot, too dramatically and far too childishly and Seungkwan almost laughs. 

He almost laughs too, but he quickly turns away and leaves, knowingly going the opposite direction of their gate.

It takes less than a second for Seungkwan to run after him and hook his arm across his shoulder and it's definitely not a comfortable position for the latter, but Wonwoo doesn't say anything.

And for a blissful moment, he's not burdened, not stressed. Just Wonwoo fooling around and just Seungkwan clinging to his side. 

They converse and stroll, passing in front of every shop in the area twice, before going to check their flight once more. They groan in unison at the sight and sit with a huff already bored out of their minds.

Wonwoo just wants to go home, honestly.  
Wants to see Mingyu and hug him for ten minutes straight and hell, he just wants to take in the smell of his clothes detergent.  
He rests his head on Seungkwan's shoulder, it's bonier than usual and for a moment he wonders if he should tell his friend not to be so harsh on himself when dieting. For a second as he closes his eyes, he can almost smell it, vaguely, can smell Mingyu and it makes the yearning grow stronger. He sighs and somewhere above his head Seungkwan does the same while playing around with his phone.

By the looks of it, they won't be boarding until 5 pm, and they will be at home at 8 pm if they're lucky.

It means dinner at 8.30-ish. It's not so bad honestly, not too late for dinner, and probably Seungkwan can't phantom just how much it frustrates Wonwoo.

But Wonwoo already knows it means no nap and no waking up from the nap to spend some time with Mingyu in the kitchen before everyone else arrives. 

_Mingyu_. Gosh, how he misses Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu who is probably vacuuming right now because he wants to at least pretend the apartment is not a total mess with boxes in every corner. Kim Mingyu who has been sending him texts all week thinking about the menu for their dinner tonight, because he "misses them so damn much" and "just can't wait for them to get back".

Kim Mingyu who's supposed to come and get them at the airport and who Wonwoo still hasn't warned about the delay.

He springs upright, feeling up all of his pockets in search of his phone. Wonwoo sees Seungkwan in his peripheral view with a hand over his chest and face morphed into shock.

"What the heck, hyung?" he mutters, slapping Wonwoo on the shoulder.

"I forgot to text Mingyu!" he whisper-screams and Seungkwan snorts at the sentence. 

"Hyung, there's-" 

"Dear Lord, we're lucky I remembered." He mutters to himself.  
"Mingyu would have come so early and would have had to wait," he said to himself. But his phone was nowhere to be found and he was getting a little restless.

"Where's my phone, now!" He mutters angrily, imagining a worried Mingyu waiting for them at the exit, biting his nails in concern as his fiance and best man we're not emerging from the arrivals gate.

Wonwoo feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to see and unimpressed Seungkwan staring at him. 

"Stop freaking out, Wonwoo hyung," he says, reaching out behind him, his hand disappearing between the cushions of the couch they're sitting on.

Seungkwan's left hand resurfaces holding Wonwoo's phone.  
"I know you hate when things don't go to plan," he says, placing the phone in the older's hands. "Trust me, I hate it too, but getting all worked up won't do you any good. You even managed to lose your phone!" he has that nagging voice again, the one that Wonwoo can't help but be fond of.

"And really... did you think I didn't already text Gyu, like a lifetime ago?"

_Oh, yeah... right._

Of course, Seungkwan would have texted Mingyu right away.

Seungkwan has it all under control, unlike Wonwoo that has been tense like a stretched rubber band, one pull away from snapping.

"I texted him the moment our flight got delayed and then again when they finalized the time of our new flight." says the younger off-handedly, with half a shrug.

"He said it's a bummer and that he'll try and send Minghao our way so we don't have to spend money." Wonwoo frowned, that wasn't what they agreed. Mingyu was supposed to come, Mingyu was supposed to be the first person he saw. The only one he truly wanted to see.

"He won't be able to come to fetch us, 'cause he and Seok will be in the middle of cooking dinner. Speaking of food, " he explains standing up and offering Wonwoo a hand.

"Let's go take advantage of the first-class buffet while we wait. Mingyu won't let me live if we get back to Seoul looking thinner than we left."

+++

Wonwoo accidentally falls asleep on the ride back to his, their, apartment.

He had managed to stay awake throughout the whole flight, even if he was bored as hell and Seungkwan's soft breathing was mixing with the sound of the plane's engines in a hypnotic lullaby.

But when at 7.45 pm, Minghao decides to put jazz in the car as they drive back home, his brain just calls it a day. Between his slight nausea from the journey and the city lights calming his tense and troubled mind, he finds himself slowly closing his eyes and resting his head on the window, only half-listening to Minghao and Seungkwan discussing flower arrangements.

He has that dream again during the small nap. 

Wonwoo literally sleeps for barely an hour minutes, but it's enough for that half-dream, half-nightmare to come back and haunt him.

He wakes up to Seungkwan, slightly shaking him awake as Minghao unloads their things from the trunk.

He must look like a mess, with tired eyes and sagging shoulders and just a puppet with loose ends ready to come undone. Or maybe Minghao is just far too smart for his bullshit act. 

Whatever it is, it leads the younger to shake his head when Wonwoo moves to take his luggage from his hands. Without a word, his Chinese friend nods ahead, telling him to walk in already and he does. 

He doesn't understand how Seungkwan is so energetic, maybe it's because he slept during the flight and is now back full force. Or maybe, most probably to be honest, for another reason and unlike the past five months, Wonwoo is slowly growing tired of fighting off that thought.

He steps inside the apartment a second after Seungkwan and it's the dream-nightmare all over again.

_Oh, yeah... right._

That's why it always unsettled him, why it always felt wrong. Why dreaming of coming home to Mingyu, his fiancè, is a nightmare dressed up as a daydream.

Because when he wakes it's not real.

" _BABE_!" 

The scream resonates through the place before Mingyu even walks out of the kitchen. 

He has a smile on his face and his eyes meet Wonwoo's for a second before moving to stare at Seungkwan.

The latter is turned the other way, putting down his suitcase and briefcase next to his shoes, similarly to what Wonwoo would always do in his dream. He doesn't see the way Mingyu's eyes light up, full of joy and relief and most of all: _love_.

But Wonwoo sees and he closes his eyes for a second, just one long second to try and breathe. The rubber band holding back his heart from falling apart is getting pulled and it feels just a little tauter by the second.

He schools his face in a fond smile: fake, so, so fake and opens his eyes.  
He doesn't look at them, doesn't have the strength to until Minghao is standing behind him.

It dawns on him that he should move aside or inside, or just generally not be stuck there by the entrance looking as if Hades had just thrown his soul into the Stix.

Wonwoo fidgets in his place for a second before hastily taking off his shoes and practically stumbling in his living room.

He knocks over some boxes and some things fall to the floor. It's Mingyu's stuff, Wonwoo knows it without even checking. All of Wonwoo's things, after all, are safely secured in their original places.

_Oh, yeah... right._

Only Mingyu will be moving out, after the wedding.

Wonwoo sees Seungkwan's head snap in his direction. 

"Are you okay, hyung? You've been weird all week..." he says jokingly, but Wonwoo sees the laced worry in his irises.

It's been there for a long time now. Sometimes it shines a little too close to pity, but Wonwoo knows it's not it. It's not pity because dear, sweet, wonderful Seungkwan is so blissfully unaware.

So unaware of the way Wonwoo is crumbling down, month after month, week after week, day after day.

Wonwoo forces himself to smile and doing so his eyes can't help but notice how only Seungkwan's head is turning to look at him. The rest of his body is still wrapped in Mingyu's arms, his hands resting on the latter's pectorals. So casually, so effortlessly, so naturally.

And Mingyu.

Mingyu isn't even looking at him. How could he when he has his arms around the love of his life. When he’s too busy shooting hearts and stars from his eyes, letting his bright, kind eyes shine over his fiancè's face.

No, no. Of course, Mingyu's eyes are trained on Seungkwan, the way they've been trained on Seungkwan from the very moment they met. 

From the moment he had come to visit his Wonwoo hyung during lunch-break on the older's second day at the company. From the times Mingyu would state it to be hatred because Seungkwan was always hogging Wonwoo's time and stealing him away. When in reality it was Mingyu that was getting stolen from him, or better yet: it was Mingyu willingly leaving him to stand next to Seungkwan. Leaving him to love and cherish Seungkwan.

Somewhere behind him, there's a thud he successfully identifies as Minghao closing the entrance door and he's back to reality.

"Yeah," he says in what he hopes is not a completely broken tone. "I'm fine, all in one piece. But one of Mingyu's hideous bubble lamps, might not be doing so well."

"Who cares about the lamps, hyung," Wonwoo has to pretend he doesn't see how slowly Mingyu is lifting his eyes, as if he was afraid to look away from his fiancè.

"What I care about is that you're alright" and for a moment the older man feels his heart flutter. "you're my best man. You're not allowed to get hurt so close to the wedding." 

Mingyu turns away again, eyes full of excitement and Wonwoo wishes he could force his focus onto everyone else instead of the happiness on the younger’s face and the shiny engagement ring on his left hand, right next to the friendship ring Mingyu has been wearing since senior year.

The weight on Wonwoo’s finger for once is not comforting, it’s mocking and burning his skin.

Somewhere on his left Minghao is softly speaking Chinese to Jun, Seok is boasting about his seafood kimchi soup by the kitchen’s door, Jihoon and Soonyung are casually flirting in the corner. 

He only notices them now... They've probably been there from the start.  
But his focus seems to have no interest in them, not when Mingyu is pressing his lips to Seungkwan's temple.  
When Seungkwan keeps complaining about Mingyu being clingy, but the smile on his face is betraying his words.

When they keep pecking each other on the lips before muttering to themselves _"one week, CEO Kim" and "one week too long, Mr. Boo"._

Seokmin calls for their attention so they can all move to the terrace and eat out, but it goes over his head and it's like his words come from far away.

He excuses himself, saying he needs to rush to the bathroom, but his eyes are prickly with unshed tears and he's almost sure Jun and Jihoon notice the slight crack in his voice as he speaks.

For a second it almost feels like Mingyu notices too, but then the feeling is gone and Mingyu is pressing his palm to Seungkwan's lower back, leading him outside, with a silly grin.

Wonwoo rushes to his room and locks the door. 

He breaths and breaths and breaths until breathing feels useless because the sobbing won't stop and he has to text Jihoon.  
He's too tired from the day, he's going to sleep.  
He'll just see everyone in the next few days, after all, they'll be meeting up almost every day to sort out the wedding.

It's bullshit Jihoon can see right through, he knows, but it's the only thing he has the guts to say.

His sobs stop just as he hits send, but he's too sad, too distraught to fix his appearance and go back down. 

Wonwoo just stares at the ground, for so long and with the distant sound of music and laughter coming up from the terrace. He almost forgets why he was sobbing just a while ago. 

He's too numb to the pain, he tells himself. Too broken to feel anymore.  
He lets himself fall back so he can stare at the ceiling and feel nothing until he falls asleep. There's something under him and for a second he ignores it, but even if it's just a piece of paper it seems to be pressing on his back, burning his clothes and skin.

He rolls and moves to take it. His hands can't seem to still and Mingyu’s hands are not there to steady them.

Of course, it's the wedding invitation.  
But unlike his secret, unspoken highschool dreams, it's not written in purple and green ink.

_Oh, yeah... right._

It's blue and green. Because it's Seungkwan and Mingyu.

Wonwoo scoffs and the tears surprisingly don't fall. But it seems he was wrong about not feeling anymore.  
He feels and as he rereads the wedding invitation once more, he feels the rubber band snap.

_Oh, yeah... right._

Wonwoo’s hands keep shaking and he falls asleep watching his love slipping through his trembling, cold fingers.

* * *

soooooooo... long writer's means coming back with angst because that's how my brain works.  
I truly hope this wasn't too bad or too angsty, but if you managed to get to the end and actually don't want me d* worded, thanks so much for reading!!

this was not beta read and actually i'm posting this arounf ten minutes after finishing it in one sitting lmao, sorry if there are any mistakes hehe...

I tried and hopefully succeeded in putting enough hints about Seungkwan being the one engaged to Mingyu, but still keeping it somewhat a plot twist (?) and im not sure if i managed, so hopefully it was well done (please let me know down in the comments, your reviews mean the world to me.) I hope to come back more frequently cuz i miss writing and i've been planning to write more seventeen since their my ult group.

actually working on a long fic (minwon) but it'll be a while for that to ever see the light of day. 

Again, thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are always welcome ~~ 

if you want, feel free to come and interact over on twitter at @[sun_shinejade](https://twitter.com/sun_shinejade) // @[stantwtjade](https://twitter.com/stantwtjade)


End file.
